In the field of computer-implemented games, there are many technical challenges facing the designer of such games when considering how the user interface is to be controlled in the context of computer devices available to play the game.
One technical challenge can involve allowing a game to be fun and compelling even when there is limited display resource available, such as when a game is being played on a smartphone, tablet or other minicomputer. Another significant challenge is that of user engagement. Engagement involves designing gameplay to be engaging and rewarding to players. This typically requires games to be easily understood at their simplest or introductory levels, providing rewarding gameplay with quite simple game mechanics, but becoming progressively more challenging so that players are not bored, but remain engaged and develop rewarding skills. Effective engagement requires various forms of feedback to reinforce player sense of success and accomplishment.
An existing type of match-three game is a so-called “switcher” game. A match-three game is a type of casual puzzle game where the player is required to find patterns on a seemingly chaotic board. The player then has to match three or more of the same type of game element on the game board and those matched elements will then disappear. In a switcher game, the player switches place onto adjacent game elements on the game board so that one or both of them create a chain of at least three adjacent game elements of the same type. Those matched game elements will then disappear. The game board is then repopulated with game objects.
One such known match three-type game is known by the trade name Candy Crush. In that game, the game board is repopulated with game elements which are perceived as falling downwards onto the game board from the top edge of the screen from which the game is played.
Another known type of game is “linker game”, where a sequence of game elements are linked to form a known sequence, such as a word, which can be matched to a dictionary. One such game is Alphabetty.
Another type of game is a ‘clicker’ game, in which matches can be made in a board by clicking adjacent game elements.